Mandolin's and Mermaids
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: AU Klaine. Mer-boy Kurt and Human Blaine! Kurt was always curious and when he stumbles upon a tranquil place with a human village not too far he finds himself making friends with one in particular...
1. Chapter 1

_**I really wanted to try an Fantasy Klaine fic after reading so many that I enjoyed myself! **_

__**_I hope you guys enjoy it!_**

* * *

The soft lull of the waves lap the open air as it meets the warm summer breeze that kisses it softly in contact as it gently pushes the pourous liquid forwards as if it were a mother urging it's child to explore. The Pinks and oranges stain the sky as day begins to make way for the night, the waves become more unsettled as the warmth decreases and allowing a cool chill to become dominant over land and sea alike. The lapses become erratic and unpredictable as mother nature foresees ill luck on an un-natural vessel apon the sea's surface on the horizon.

Between the soft crowing of gulls heading to land and the tones of nature melodic voices start to harmonize gradually as mesmerising as the sea itself in a range that would put birds in spring to shame. The depths of are manipulated by the figures soaring through the waters as they breach the surface, begging to explore the other atmosphere for their prey. The water bathed the wooden exterior of the floating fortress in frantic lapses, creeping it's way up with every thrust until the salt water fell atop of the deck like rain. One by one men left their posts in a daze as their minds yearned to discover the source of such beautiful sounds, their feet slipping on the salt water across the deck causing their bodies to collide with the wood to splinter and bruise the flesh.

Piercing yellow streaks of light reigned the sky with a thunderous crack which matched the boat for sound as it collided and splintered multiple times as it met with the rocks that had been barely visable in view. The navy blue of the sky battled for dominance as the torches ignited with the flammable shards and oil supplies, encasing the surface with glass from the lanterns and wild orange flames.

In this moment the horrific cries for help remained only for the sea to hear, the singing somehow melting into the screams in perfect key which was both hypnotically beautiful and disturbing at the same time. Ripples rose rapidly as the men flailed helplessly in fear only to be dragged into the watery depths.

That was when the singing was silenced.

* * *

The sound of the rock colliding with the string of shells was muffled by the water. The little mer-boy watched with his eyes wide in shock, his previous smile that had adorned ahis face turned to a frightful one, if he could have cried he would have, not that it would have been seen. He hesitated several times as his brain battled with it's thoughts, attempting to decide whether it would have been possible or even wise to repair the item.

Arms rose to his chest instinctively as he watched the other two mer-boys' destroy something he had worked so hard on.

"Aww.. sorry! It slipped..." the slightly larger mer-boy sneered vis a venomous tone as he tried to act innocent. Within a moment of that comment leaving the mean mer-boy's lips both he and his friend forced their victim in an unvoluntary game of 'Chase'.

The small mer-boy gritted his teeth as he felt a searing pain that felt like a dull stinging in the tip of his fins' from swimming so furiously. His lips turned from the frosty pink to a deep red as he bit down on them, his short chestnut locks streaming behind him. Thinking quickly he darted into a crevase within a large rock, the fearful boy protected by the mass of seaweed as his tormenters' stopped and looked around for him, his breathing became shallow from the exhaustion and he retreated further.

"Come out, come out..." they coaxed in a sickly sweet tone followed by harsh cackles of laughter. For all he knew they had him backed against a wall with nowhere to go, a dead end. He stumbled back and tripped over his fin which had hit an unexpected rock, a small flick of light radiating from behind it which caught his attention.

In panic he mustered all his strength to push the rock and slip through the hole behind it, moving a nearby rock from the other side that he had snaked through to hise the hole desperately.

The thing he noticed the most was that the water in this space was a more intense blue as a soft light bathed the majority of it. The mer-boy reached the surface, the water droplets rolling off his porcelain skin as he drank in the appearance of the cave he was now in, noting the waterfall that covered the majority of the entrance with ripples and shrouds of mist. After taking a moment he swam by through the waterfall keeping himself close to rocks so he could hide if he felt it needed, the sun piercing down caused him to shield his eyes at the sudden change in brightness.

The soft flesh of his lips formed an 'O' as he caught sight of the multiple hues of green and turquoise that inhabited the large pool before his slightly pointed ears twiched back as he heared a familiar yet unrecognisable sound, seeking shelter behind a moss covered rock. A few minutes he admired the sound, hoo-ing slightly in tune to himself before keeping his mouth tight after appearing in deep thought.

The mer-boy leaned his amrs on the rock, resting his head a he watched from the water to the collection of foundations' that littered the land in front of him nicely, smoke rising from various places as the sounds continued to echo.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Make us Hobbit!"

Flinching the mer-boy submerged himself so he was at eye level, clearly not likeing the sudden interuption but even more so he didn't like seeing the human boy a short distance away try to leap for the object the larger one clutched in his hand teasingly. The item then cracked and splinted against a nearby stone before being cast aside into the water followed by laughing that faded as the larger boy had walked away.

The small human stood sniffing in upset and crying before he attempted to retrieve the item by climbiing over some of the rocks and reaching out with the longest stick he could find, trowing it harshly and choking out more cries when his attempt failed. The human looked up from his crouched position on the rock and rubbed his eyes so his vision could be clearer, shocked at the sight of the boy in the water holding the pieces and pushing them softly so the flow of the water could carry them back, the water soaked boy keeping his distance from the other.

"Hey!" The mer-boy sank back to eye level once more as the sudden sound interrupted the silence between them, "No! Please, come back!" the human begged which made the mer-boy reappear with his head bobbing up from the water. "Thanks. Are you from around here?" the human asked excitely. The mer-boy shook his head and swam back, entangling himself in the vines he hadn't noticed behind him.

He squeaked in painic as the green strands wove themselves arounf his tail and fin, his thrashing making it worse. A small hand kept him still and untangled him enough so he could be pulled to the waters' edge but before all the vines were removed the human jumped back in fear after seeing the tail and fin. He was going to run, to tell someone what he had seen and how scared he was but he looked back to see that this mer-boy was just as frightened, whimpering and crying out as he desperately tried to get his shimmering turqoise tail free.

The knots became tighter and the mer-boy writhed in pain before he felt the tightness fade. He watched with cautious eyes as the human unwrapped the knots and rubbed his small hand soothingly on his scales.

One arm behind his back arched him up to look at the human, his blueish green ones looking into a homely shade of gold.

"You ok?" The mer-boy jerked his head slightly. "I'm Blaine..."

"Kurt..."

"I can't believe that you're a real mermaid! This is so cool!" Blaine gushed as he brush his dark brown curls from his face and Kurt frowned slightly, his face turning red in anger and his arms folded. "I'm NOT a mermaid. Mermaids' are girls..."

Blaine blinked a bit before laughing a little at the reaction he got. "I've never seen Merfolk here before, my Papa has seen some out at sea but i got told their evil..."

"Evil..?"

"You know like...really mean!"

Kurt huffed at this and splashed the human with his fin in anger, soaking the boy and causing him to splutter some of the water from his mouth.

"Hey! What was that for?" he was upset at the mer-boy's reaction, there was no need to be so rude!

"Well from what I heard humans' aren't so nice either, for all I know you could have made me into your dinner back there!" Kurt huffed madly as Blaine, he was upset about the Merfolk comment. He knew the reputation they had among humans'.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be there let alone converse with the beings. His Daddy had told them about the way they slay Merfolk and use them and to stay away from them at all costs but curiosity got the best of him.

"What's that noise?" Blaine blinked at the mer-boy's sudden question. "I hear singing but I don't know what that is..."

"Oh...OH! That's music!"

"Music?" Kurt cocked his head.

"Yeah, music is made when you play instruments'!"

The water soaked boy looked more confused than ever and Blaine stood up in thought before grabbing the two pieces he had been trying to retrieve before.

"This is...or was an instrument. That bully broke it... so I can't play it for you.." his honey eyes pricked with tears as he looked down. Kurt swam closer so he was looking down at him from the rock which made him smile, "If you come back I can borrow one and play for you!"

"...Ok.." Kurt could have said no but he was curious to the item, what was this_ 'music'_?

* * *

**_So this is the start, when Kurt and Blaine meet each other. The next chapter will start when a few years have past, please read and review!_**

**_-Eve_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I finally have a new laptop so I can update!_**

**_This chapter starts years later when both Blaine and Kurt are in their teens. :)_**

* * *

The warmth of the current caressed his torso as he awoke with a wide yawn, his hair swaying with the push and pull of the fluid as he rubbed his eyes in a sleepy haze and begun to take his spot once more in front of the mirror in his room. The view was filled with the blue of the sea and the various colors of the corals and reefs co-existing with each other to house a multitude of various sea creatures.

The mer-boy sighed as he took some sort of shell off the vanity and dipped his hand into the contents, the creamy texture not affected nor watered down by its soaking surrounding as he applied it to his porcelain skin in circular motions and rolling his eyes at his reflection playfully. The room itself was small but it was what he wanted when he had found it empty whilst exploring as a boy.

Figuring it was no use procrastinating he levitated in the water with ease as his turquoise fin flapped effortlessly to propel him in the location he wanted with graceful ease. The tunnels spiraled twisted and bent all over the place made from the hollowed dead coral that in it's death became a suitable material to build with as well as being very pleasing to the eye as it shone in multiple hues of soft colors which reflected the light in the waves and could change tone each time you see it.

"Kurt!" A shrill yet soft feminine voice snapped him out of thought as he came to a large room filled with various mirrors much like his own and rocks aligned neatly with smooth rounded edges and with a simplistic décor of collective shells.

"Rachel!" He giggled as the mermaid swam straight to him giving the one of the tightest hugs she was known famously for. Her tail was a subtle shade of lavender which brought out the dark brown in her eyes well. Her hair was long and brunette with the tips highlighted in a lighter tone which again complimented her tail as well as tanned tone of her skin, there was no disputing that she was beautiful. "What is everyone doing down here so early?"

"Shuester wanted us to rehearse again for the hunt tonight..." The blonde mermaid sat on the ledge of the vanity flicked her fingers away from her face to examine the varnish that coated the tips of her nails with a bored expression. "This is pointless, like changing it suddenly would achieve anything. Those humans' are going die either way and I bet not one of them would really care if one of us were out of tune."

The mermaid scoffed as Rachel let her grip on Kurt loosen as her lips tightened as she tried to bite back what she was thinking. The one with the bored tone shot a look at Rachel daring her to say something with a cocked eyebrow, she had flowing blonde hair and a delicate face that resembled the dolls that Kurt had seen fall off the ships that had human children on them. Her green eyes were harsh and her thin pinks lips purses as she wiped a small piece of seaweed off her light pink tail as if it were dirt.

"Quinn, it is important that we learn to hone and control our singing. Whereas some of us aren't as talented as most," Kurt and Quinn rolled their eyes at the start of the sentence knowing once again she was bringing her talent back into the spotlight once more, "It is wise for us to be cautious when it comes to our singing." Her 'matter-of-factly' tone of voice was something they heard all too often, god knows he loved the girl but even he had to mutter in response.

"Can it shorty I don't really want to hear you squeaking all through practice about the same old crap." The sharp bitter yet sultry tone caused Rachel to huff and gawp a little before she decided she wouldn't argue with the likes of Santana who sailed in with her head held high with the best bitch smirk she could muster waiting for a response. "I didn't think so."

The exotic skinned mermaid's smirk grew wider as she turned to another who floated in after her with a innocent smile. Santana smiled as the blonde mermaid with her put a large yellow water bloom into her black hair which made her red tail 'pop' in a statement which made her twirl.

"How do I look?" She flaunted as Quinn scoffed and the blonde next to her clapped happily in a child-like manner. This one had a green-ish silver fin and her hair was always ties up to stop the water wisping it in front of her face. Santana's smirk was wiped away when no one answered and she turned her head and spoke in the sickliest sweet spiteful manner. "Of course I look good, thanks Brit. Hey lady lips how's it hanging?"

Kurt smiled while trying not to grin to much as he floated over to the two girls and gave Santana a kiss to each cheek in greeting which she returned, Brittany sat on the other side of the mer-boy taking his chestnut locks and threading another yellow flower she had been carrying. He let her do as she pleased, the girl was so innocent and at times clueless he hardly felt it needed to upset her in telling the girl no and to be honest he really didn't mind it.

Kurt looked around awaiting the others to arrive and felt a sinking feeling in his chest. From the day some merfolk were born the ones who could sing aka _The Sirens _would be taught to hone their voices with such elegance and grace as they harmonised to draw the sailors that dare to fish, threaten of invade their territory to a watery grave. He felt guilty, he often forced himself to lip-synch in the background so he would not aid such a horrible cause but even by doing so he never had a clear conscience because he would still be there, watching the horrific events unfold.

Kurt found himself looking up at the door with a wide smile as the newest entrant beamed at him for her hug with Rachel and outstretched her arms for a hug. Tina had been a mermaid that had migrated to the current part of the ocean after spending her child hood moving around the seas around the Asian waters and with a deep purple tail and her black hair dip dyed with a dark blue she was pretty as she was kind.

"You ready for tonight?" She whispered so the others' couldn't hear knowing very well how Kurt felt about what they did. "I can distract them enough for you to get away?" Tina beamed as Rachel hovered next to them with a bit of a concerned look on her face.

Out of all his friends' Rachel and Tina were the only ones who knew of his discomfort as well as his sneaking off from the reef on lots of occasions.

"I'm sorry Kurt, why are you even apart of the group in the first place?" The way Rachel said it was in a vindictive or a malicious way and both Kurt and Tina knew that from the solemn look on her face and Rachel also knew the answer but having the clarification uttered once more would reassure Kurt, after all, if you tell yourself something over and over you will eventually believe it.

"I just enjoy singing Rachel and my mom was one of the best Sirens' out here when she was alive, it makes me feel close to her." His voice dipped as Tina rubbed his shoulder earning a nod from Rachel who was reassured once more about her friend's motive. In all truth he loved singing, he had never spent a day not humming or belting out a song and it was all thanks to his mother that he sang to well. He had a higher register than most mer-boys' his age and was taunted for it quite often but he embraced his unique sound.

"Alright guys! The boys are all at another practice so we will only be able to rehearse the parts we all have assigned, remember, don't entrance or entice anyone in the room and keep control." The merman came in with a dark green fin and short curly hair, his face had a few lines where his features lit as he smiled and his voice was playful and stern at the same time. He stopped short as another mermaid appeared at the door and entered panting. "Hello Mercedes, so glad you could join us."

"Sorry Mr Shue, Sue's got me doing more laps again." Mercedes looked down in upset as she sat down in with the rest of the girls and Kurt. She had a lot going on lately and with her being a bit big Coach Sylvester often picked on her or pushed her harder to try and slim her down some. Kurt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to beam; she was gorgeous despite the weight behind her with dark skin and silky black hair coupled with a sassy attitude. Her fin was a mixture between yellow and blue which at sometimes made her fin look green depending on the light.

* * *

The night made the sea come up a dark navy color as the waves became rougher. Kurt found himself fighting the current more as he winced at the pain in his arm and carried on. On the way to the hunt he had run into Karofsky and Azimo which was never a good thing to do: the two lived to make Kurt's life a living and if it wasn't enough that he was somewhat effeminate the fact that he had revealed he was attracted to males was another cause to do so.

Kurt smiled to himself as he removed the stone to pass through the passage way before placing another one at the other side there to block the passage so now one could follow. Once more the sheer beauty of the clear water astounded him as he raised his head to feel the cool night air hit him and to be welcomed by the moonlit glazing over the water and the calm strums of musical notes. He looked off to the side to listen to the music some more finding the source easily.

There sat on a lone rock was a human boy near enough his age with wild curly hair and an olive skin tone. He sat quietly strumming away on his mandolin in content and focus seemingly not tuned in to his surroundings as Kurt crept up behind him silently taking the tip of his fin out of the water ready to soak the human.

"Don't you dare Kurt! People are gonna think I'm a massive klutz if I keep 'Falling In The Water'" the human didn't move but said the last words so sarcastically you could hear his eyes roll awaiting Kurt to swim in front of him. Kurt pouted his lips as he swam under and rose to be just under Blaine's chin, "How'd you know it was me?"

His voice was quiet but he knew, they played these games every so often with banter back and forth. Of course Blaine knew it was him and so he should by now.

"Kuuurt…" the smaller human whined as he zipped away the instrument with such speed and propping himself onto another rock after checking the coast was clear. "You told me I could play last time. How will I practise if you don't let me use it!" Kurt laughed as Blaine hopped from rock to rock to sit behind the mer-boy and guide his slender yet wet fingers across the strings.

Kurt winced at the feeling of the harsh string slightly burning his finger and brought it to his mouth to ease it. Blaine chuckled and took his finger and pecked it softly before taking several strips of cloth and wrapping it around his fingers' for cushioning.

"You're always so eager you forget about this!" Blaine casually scolded as Kurt blushed and looked away.

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
